Burn Collar
by Briar Elwood
Summary: Sam is surprised to run into his cousin, Mozzie, when the trio takes a trip to Chicago. When they figure out Moz is connected to the FBI, things get sticky. If Management finds out Michael's left Miami... Michael/Fi, Neal/Alex. WILL NOT BE FINISHED
1. Prologue

A/N: Let me just say this: the title is not just a mash-up of the two shows' names. It's significant. Eventually.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Neal turned his head to frown at Moz. "What?"

Moz shook his head, pointedly not looking in the same direction he just had been. "It's nothing, just I-- I thought I recognized someone."

Neal turned to look. "Who?"

Moz sighed, shoulders sagging. "My cousin."

Neal blinked, staring between the crowd of people in front of them and Moz. "Why is that such a big deal? Who is he?"

"Name's Sam Axe. Used to be a Navy SEAL. Everyone always liked him better than me. Why the hell is he in Chicago? Why now?"

Neal's eyes were still scanning, trying to figure out which person Moz was talking about. "Where's he from? What's he do now?"

Moz glared at Neal. "Sure, why don't we just play twenty questions. He's from Miami. I don't know what he does now. I just now he's a wash-out drunk. Likes divorced women."

Neal raised an eyebrow at Moz. "Everyone liked him better than you?"

"I know, right?" Moz exclaimed. Finally, he pointed. "That one. Grey hair. Talking with the tan dude standing next to that hot chick."

Neal looked and whistled. "Wow."

Moz frowned at him. "Oh, please, don't. Please, please, please, please..."

But Neal was already walking away. As he approached the trio, he watched them intently, trying to decide how best to strike up a conversation. Moz's cousin and the stern looking man seemed to be in a heated argument, the women piping in vehemently every now and again. Before Neal could figure out the best approach, however, Moz bolted past him, straight for his cousin.

"Sam!" Moz exclaimed, sounding thrilled. Sam Axe turned, surprised.

"Mozzie?" he asked. "Or what are you going by these days?"

Moz nodded. "Still Mozzie. What are you doing here in Chicago? Thought you were in Miami!"

Neal walked up behind his friend, amused by the poor acting. Sam didn't look convinced either.

"I thought you were in New York," Sam threw back. Moz shrugged.

"We're on vacation."

Neal snorted. Vacation. Peter would've loved that description of what they were doing. In a smoldering annoyance sort of way.

"Who is this, Sam?" the tanned man asked, brow furrowed. The woman was also watching Moz and Neal scrutinizingly. Neal gave her his trademark smile and was surprised to find her glare only intensified.

Sam gestured at Moz. "This is my, uh, cousin. Mozzie. At least, that what he goes by. Not sure who his friend is, though."

"Neal Caffery," Neal replied, stepping forward and sticking out his hand. Sam's eyes flicked down to Neal's hand and then back up to Neal.

"_The_ Neal Caffery? Art thief and forger?"

Neal smiled, letting his hand drop. "Guilty as charged."

"Sam..." The stern man's tone was warning, urgent.

"Yeah, Mike. Uh, Mozzie, it's good to see you but we're kinda..."

"Busy," Moz finished for him, nodding. "Totally understand. Go ahead, we'll be out of your hair."

"Wait," Neal interrupted. "You didn't introduce your friends to us." He threw on his best charming face, indicating the woman and the stern man. Sam glanced at his friends and the man frowned, but sighed.

"My name's Michael. This is Fiona."

Neal nodded, satisfied. "Good to meet you. Maybe we can grab a drink together while we're all in town."

Michael didn't look convinced. "Yeah. Maybe."

Moz was getting twitchy. "Yeah, sounds like a plan, we have to go now. Come on, Neal."

Neal allowed Moz to drag him away, but he kept his eyes on the trio. There was something about them... Neal wasn't going to let this one go.

A/N: I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED ABOUT THIS! I don't know about you...

I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, two things. First, the White Collar episode tonight. Uhm. Holy crap. That's all I have to say. Second, this chapter is still setting up... mainly because I don't know why everyone's in Chicago yet. I'm asking for ideas! :D

"Your cousin's friends with Neal Caffrey," Michael stated, staring at Sam, after they'd sat down for lunch. Sam threw his hands in the air defensively.

"I don't really like to admit I'm related to Mozzie, Mike!"

"What do you know about Caffrey?" Michael asked, ignoring Sam's protests. Sam shrugged.

"Not much. I thought he'd been thrown in jail. Apparently he's out, though."

"Obviously," Michael said. He gave Sam a hard look. Sam met his gaze and sighed.

"I'll see what I can find, Mike."

Michael nodded. "Thanks, Sam."

"I don't like him," Fiona said suddenly. Both Michael and Sam turned to frown at her.

"Caffrey or Mozzie?" Sam asked.

"Both. Your cousin looks like a stupid weasel and Caffrey..." She growled into her drink. "Did you see the way he was looking at us?"

Michael laughed slightly. "He's a white collar criminal, Fi. They're all overly smarmy like that."

"I don't like it," Fi decided.

"Well, neither do I, Fi," Michael assured her, leaning back in his chair. "Sam, hurry with that info on Caffrey, okay? We're already tip-toeing through a minefield just being here, if this thing becomes an issue, too..."

Sam waved a hand at him. "Yeah, yeah, Mikey, I get it. In fact, I'll give up this gorgeous mojito sitting in front of me and go make some calls. Happy?"

"You're a true friend, Sam," Michael called as Sam stood up. Sam only glared.

XxXxX

Both Michael and Fiona looked up when Sam came through the hotel room's door, a manilla folder in his hand.

"What'd you find out?" Michael asked, standing up from the arm chair and walking to his friend. Sam handed him the folder, looking less than thrilled.

"Caffrey was in prison for a while. Escaped with three months left on a four year sentence. The FBI agent who caught him the first time caught him again. His name's Peter Burke. Now? Caffrey's an FBI consultant. Partners with Burke."

Michael looked up from the folder. "What?"

Sam winced. "Yeah."

Michael threw the folder down on the bed, next to Fi. "Dammit, Sam! Caffrey's smart, he's gunna do some digging, figure out who Fi and I are...! We can't get mixed up with the feds in Chicago!"

"I know, Mikey!" Sam exclaimed. "What I wanna know, though, is why Mozzie's involved. He hates the feds!"

"And why are they in Chicago?" Fi pointed out, having picked up the folder and now scanning the papers inside. "They're from New York. What would make them come here?"

"And why now?" Michael muttered. "Why when we're here as well?"

"Hey, now, that's just coincidence," Sam said, pointing at Michael. "Our business and theirs are not related."

Michael frowned at him. "I hope you're right, Sam."

XxXxX

"Did you know that your cousin is known associates with a burned spy?" Neal asked Moz from his computer. Peter had left the hotel for some official boring stuff, leaving Neal able to run some research on the interesting acquaintances he'd made. Moz glared at him.

"No, I didn't. I don't know why you're so interested in Sam. Can't you just please leave it alone?"

"Oh, but that's not even the best of it. This spy's name is Michael Westen," Neal said, eyes sparkling excitedly.

"And why in the world would I care?" Moz asked testily. Neal grinned.

"The man we meet who was with your cousin? His name was Michael."

"So?" Moz exclaimed. "Michael's a common name. And even if it was this 'burned spy', there's a reason spies get burned! They're dangerous! If you want to stay alive, you steer clear of them!"

"But Michael Westen's supposed to be in Miami, Moz," Neal started. Moz quickly interrupted.

"So that means we didn't meet a burned spy today! Please, just leave it alone!"

Neal shook his head. "That's not at all what it means, Moz! It means that, if that was Michael Westen, he could get into big trouble with some people for being in Chicago."

Moz stopped for a moment, eyeing Neal. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying this is too good to leave alone, Moz," Neal replied easily. "We gotta at least grab a drink with them sometime."

"Might I remind you we're not in Chicago for pleasure?" Moz asked. "What do you think your suit would say to meeting a burned spy for lunch?"

Neal shook his head. "Peter doesn't have to know. Not yet, anyway."

"And what does that mean?"

Neal's eyes twinkled. "I don't know, yet, Moz. But I intend to find out."

A/N: Don't forget to throw any ideas of why the gangs are in Chicago! Thanks!

I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the ideas for why the gangs are in Chicago! Though it may seem vague in this chapter, don't worry- it's supposed to be vague. I know what I'm doing now. :D

"I don't like this," Fi muttered under her breath as she and Michael poured over the information they had spread out over the mattress. Michael didn't even raise his head to acknowledge her.

"I know, Fi."

"This is a little out of our league, you know. I mean by man power."

"I know, Fi."

"And we really don't have that much information. It's really just luck that lead us here to Chicago."

"I know, Fi.'  
She smacked a hand down in front of his face. "Michael!"

Finally he looked up, sighing. "What would you have me do? Both Nate and Ma would never forgive me--"

Fiona's loud sigh interrupted him. "I know," she growled and Michael smiled slightly at her unintentional echo of himself. "I still don't like it."

Michael shook his head in amusement, turning his attention back to the paperwork. "I don't either, Fi, trust me."

Before he could get back into the paperwork, however, Michael's phone rang. He checked the caller ID before answering.

"Yeah Sam."

"Mikey, there's been another kidnapping."

Michael looked up, eyes meeting Fi's as she watched him curiously. "Same guys?"

"Can't be sure, but it looks like it."

"Dammit," Michael hissed, standing up quickly and motioning for Fiona to follow him. "Have the cops showed up yet?"

"Not yet," Sam replied. "You wanna try to check it out before they do?"

"That's the plan."

XxXxX

"You're just barely too late, brother," Sam told Michael as he and Fi jumped out of the car to join Sam. The three of them jogged to an area a ways from the scene of the kidnapping where they could watch. Michael pulled out his binoculars, scanning for anything they could use.

"Those aren't cops, Sam," he said, tone rising.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "They're feds."

"Feds?" Fiona echoed. "Have they figured out it's not just a random kidnapping finally?"

"I dunno, maybe," Sam replied. "See anything, Mike?"

Michael was silent for a moment before he suddenly lowered the binoculars. "Sam."

Sam glanced at him, confused. "Yeah?"

"Caffrey's here."

"What?" Sam hissed, grabbing Michael's binoculars from him and peering through them himself. "Damn, Mike. This isn't good."

"You're telling me."

XxXxX

Neal really did enjoy his "job." He really did. But the debriefing at the crime scene, especially when they'd all heard pretty much the same story before, was boring. Stifling a yawn, Neal let his attention wander, glancing around at the ever buzzing crowds of Chicago. He really should take up people watching while he was here: everyone was so much louder and ruder here than in New York.

It took Neal a moment to realize a small group of people looking a bit out of place. He did a double take and stared. There were three of them. All of them were looking directly at him. Two males, one female. Neal grinned. It was Michael, Fiona and Sam. He locked eyes with Michael, his grin only widening as Michael's expression sharpened.

"Hey! Neal!"

Peter was snapping his fingers at him. Neal broke the stare with Michael and turned to Peter innocently. Peter didn't look convinced and peered over Neal's shoulder to try to see what he was looking at. Neal glanced as well to see the trio disappearing around a corner.

"Okay... why do I recognize that man?"

Neal turned back to Peter, frowning. "Who?"

Peter scowled. "The one you were just having a staring contest with, Neal, don't play stupid with me."

Neal shook his head. "I was just people watching, Peter, I don't know what you're talking about."

Peter glared at him momentarily, as if deciding whether or not to believe him. "If you're playing any games on the side here, Neal--"

"No games, I promise," Neal vowed, raising his arms innocently. Peter nodded curtly.

"Good. Because we can't afford to be distracted on this one."

Neal softened slightly. "I know, Peter. I want to figure this one out just as much as you do."

Peter raised an eyebrow at Neal. Neal sighed. "Okay, maybe not quite as much, but you know what I mean."

Peter shook his head and walked ahead, finally going in to inspect the crime scene himself. Neal followed him, but stopped once they got inside the apartment, allowing Peter to go ahead while Neal made a phone call.

"Moz."

"Find anything good?"

"Not in the way you're thinking, but yes," Neal replied, voice low. "Your cousin and his friends were just outside across the street."

"Watching the crime scene?" Moz asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I'm betting they're working on the same case we are. We might be able--"

"You're joking me, right?" Moz sounded a bit desperate.

"Moz, we need help on this case. You know that, I know that, Peter knows that, even though he won't admit it yet. Maybe these guys have an angle we haven't seen yet," Neal hissed quickly into the receiver, glancing in the direction Peter had left. Moz's resigned sigh was all Neal needed to hear.

"Can you do some digging for me, Moz? Figure out where and how I can reach them?"

"Fine. You owe me."

Neal smiled, satisfied, and hung up, scurrying to catch up with Peter.

XxXxX

"Did his agent friend see us?" Fiona asked as the three of them jumped in the car. Michael shook his head.

"I don't know. Even if he did, though, he might not think twice about it." He jammed the keys in the ignition and drove off.

"You think the kidnapping ring hit New York, too?" Sam asked as they drove back to their hotel.

"Must have," Michael answered. "Otherwise Agent Burke and Caffrey wouldn't be here. And unless we're missing something big, it's still a little unconventional for them to be here even if the same guys here hit New York. Sam, do you think you could--"

"Dig something up, find out where Burke and Caffrey are staying?" Sam finished for him. "Sure thing, brother."

"Can't you just contact your cousin?" Fi asked glibly. Sam glanced back at her with pursed lips.

"You really think I keep his phone number laying around, Fi?"

She shrugged, settling into the seat cushions. "Family's family, Sam."

"Yeah, well, not with this guy."

A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Things are actually really starting to happen now! Yay!!

Peter hadn't been sleeping well since they had left New York. Coffee was quickly becoming his best friend. He'd stay up, drinking his coffee, pouring over the information they had over and over again. Tonight, thought, something else was nagging at him. That man Neal had been holding a staring contest with earlier today... How had Peter recognized him?

Growling slightly under his breath, Peter threw his papers to the side and pulled himself closer to his computer. It took him a couple hours, but he finally ran across an email that had been sent out to every FBI agent across the nation containing a picture of the mystery man. A warning of how dangerous this man was accompanied the photograph and the man's name (Michael Westen) and Peter frowned. Of course he was dangerous, he was associated with Neal, but notices like this...

Peter stared at the phone number given in the email for a while, deliberating. Finally, he grabbed his phone and dialed the number.

"Yes, this is Peter Burke. I need to report a sighting of Michael Westen."

XxXxX

Michael snorted awake unhappily when Sam's phone rang the next morning. Dragging himself to a sitting position, Michael watched Sam roll over, snatch his phone and check the caller ID.

"What've you got for me, George?"

As he listened, Sam pulled himself out of bed and threw on some pants. Finally: "That's perfect, George. Thanks a bunch." He turned to Michael.

"We've got Caffrey and Burke's hotel," he told Michael. "I've got a breakfast meeting with a buddy of mine who said he might have some information on this kidnapping ring. You and Fi wanna check out Caffrey's hotel?"

Michael nodded, grabbing his own phone and pressing the speed dial.

_"You know, Michael," _Fiona's voice answered. _"You could just come over. You do realize that, right?"_

"Sam's found Caffrey's hotel," Michael told Fi, ignoring her sultry tone. "Get dressed. We leave in ten."

It was actually eight minutes later when Fi knocked on Michael's door, ready to go. Sam slipped past her, nodding in her direction before Michael joined her, shutting the door securely behind him. Without a word, they turned the opposite direction Sam had left and started for the stairs. They turned a corner in the hallway and halted, both of them pulling out pistols and aiming at the two men who had also halted just five feet in front of them.

Neal frowned at the guns and raised his hands defensively. "Do you really have to use those?"

"What are you doing here?" Michael demanded, not lowering the pistol. Neal's lips twitched into a smile.

"We wanted to talk to you, actually," he answered, jerking his head behind him at Moz. Moz looked even less thrilled about the pistols aimed his direction than Neal did.

Michael examined the two men carefully. "How'd you find us?"

"Moz has connections."

Michael didn't look particularly happy about that answer. "What do you want to talk about?"

Fi gave him a glare. "Can't we just shoot them?" she hissed. Neal threw a glance at her.

"Is that really necessary? I mean, come on."

Michael didn't reply to either of them and just waited for Neal to answer his question. Neal's eyes flicked between Fiona's murderous stare and Michael's stony one before answering.

"I get the feeling we're here on the same case. I thought we could work on it together, maybe."

Fiona made a scoffing sound and Michael ignored it, keeping his eyes locked with Neal's. "What makes you think we'd be of any help?"

Neal smiled. "The fact that you're Michael Westen, burned spy who isn't supposed to leave Miami. Speaking of which, why is this so important that you'd risk leaving Florida?"

Fiona just about had a conniption. Michael placed a hand on her shoulder, steadying her before replying.

"Not exactly the best way to get me to help you. You've got a FBI leash around your neck."

"Michael, we should shoot them now and be done with it," Fi muttered. "If he's already told his FBI friends--"

"Peter doesn't know," Neal interrupted. "And he won't find out."

"Oh?" Fi challenged. "And why should we believe you?"

"Really, lady?" Moz piped up. "You've got some anger management issues!"

"Moz," Neal said warningly.

"Fi," Michael echoed. Both Moz and Fi glared at their respective partners before simmering down. Michael was still staring at Neal critically before he finally lowered his pistol. Maybe these guys could help them. They needed it. And Michael wasn't going to back down on this one, if only for Nate.

"My brother's wife was kidnapped. We tracked the ring to Chicago."

Neal's smile returned easily. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Fi huffed. Michael glanced at her with a frown before turning back to the con artist.

"What about you? Why did you follow the ring to Chicago? I know there are plenty of capable people here to handle you and your FBI buddy's job."

"Peter's wife was kidnapped by these guys," Neal answered, tone softening at the mention of Elle. "We're here unofficially."

Michael nodded, satisfied and Neal grinned again. "Shall we compare notes?" he asked, eyes sparkling. However, Michael was interrupted by his cell phone going off. Pulling out his phone, Michael turned around, eyeing the caller ID.

"Yeah, Sam."

_"Mike, we've got a problem. My buddy who's been keeping an eye on the higher ups for any new information or movement on your burn notice just called. Management knows you're in Chicago. You're going to have feds all over your ass anytime now."_

Michael swore under his breath, shutting his phone without another word and turning slowly back to look Neal square in the eyes, well aware of Fi's questioning gaze boring into him.

"If you're FBI buddy doesn't know about me, why the hell do the feds know I'm in Chicago?"

Neal's eyes flew wide. He realized how much of a problem this was, for both Michael and himself. If Michael really was as dangerous as he was made out to be... And both him and his girlfriend had already threatened to shoot Neal and Moz.

Neal threw his hands into the air, taking a step back. "I never said anything to Peter, I swear." He could feel the fear from Moz radiating from behind him. Michael hadn't raised his pistol again, but he was taking deliberate steps forwards, eyes blazing. Fiona, however, still hadn't dropped her gun and was walking forward with Michael. Neal's eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them, trying not to panic.

"Look, if I'd told Peter about you, why the hell would I have come to talk to you, well knowing who you are and what you'd do to me if I screwed you over?"

Michael paused. The kid had a point. Neal wasn't stupid.

"Michael..." Fi hissed. Michael ignored her.

"How did--"

Neal shook his head, cutting Michael off. "He did catch a glimpse of you yesterday at the crime scene. I thought I shook him off, convinced him you were nobody--" (Moz tried to turn a poorly concealed scoff into a cough.) "--but he did say he thought he recognized you. Maybe he did some digging, but I had nothing to do with it!"

Michael's finger flew out, seeming as dangerous as a bullet to both Moz and Neal until it froze, inches from Neal's nose. Michael's eyes grew even sterner, if that was possible, and he glared for a second before speaking.

"If I--"

"I'll talk to Peter," Neal interrupted again, talking quickly. "Okay? We're leaving now," he said as he turned to the side, pushing Moz back down the hall, "I'm going to talk to Peter today, soonest possibility I get." Just before Neal disappeared down the corner, he threw his own pointer finger at Michael. "I still want to work together, if you're willing."

Fiona gave a short laugh, but Michael didn't reply as he simply glared at the space Neal had just vanished from.

A/N: Oh, Peter. I love you, but sometimes... :)

I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey Peter."

Peter glanced up as Neal let himself in the hotel room. Neal took in the coffee mug, which was currently empty, and the papers scattered around and winced. He knew this case was grating on Peter more than the agent would ever admit.

"What have you been up to this morning?" Peter asked. Neal shrugged non-chalantly.

"Sight seeing. I've never spent much time in Chicago. Did you ever figure out how you recognized that guy from yesterday?" he asked, keeping his tone casual as he sank into the armchair by Peter's unused bed. Peter suddenly looked a little more awake.

"I did, actually. And I really hope you _aren't_ associated with that man."

Neal shook his head. "I'm not, I promise. Who is he?"

Peter threw a couple pages at Neal, face grim. "Michael Westen. I called him in and then did some digging of my own. He's a burned spy. Committed some pretty terrible crimes when he had a government pay check. I just hope he isn't somehow connected to this case."

Neal's stomach had plummeted to his toes when Peter admitted to calling Michael in, but at the tone in Peter's voice as his sentence drifted to a close, Neal momentarily forgot about his burned spy problems. He leaned forward and set a hand on Peter's knee.

"We're going to find her."

Peter's eyes snapped up to Neal and blazed. Neal retreated slightly, surprised.

"How?" Peter demanded. "More and more women are getting kidnapped and we've gotten no new leads! The only thing we've got is the fact every woman who's kidnapped is married. Other than that...! No patter, no clues, no nothing! They don't ask for a ransom! Hell, we don't even know if Elizabeth is still _alive_, Neal!"

Neal didn't reply, shocked by Peter's sudden outburst. He took in the coffee mug and mess of papers once more before speaking.

"Peter..."

Peter raised a hand, waving him off. "I'm going to... try to get some sleep. You and Moz have fun 'sight seeing' or whatever it is you're really doing. Call me if you find anything important."

Neal nodded, standing up and moving for the door. "Of course," he said quietly and then left.

XxXxX

Sam flung the door open with his handgun ready later that afternoon to see Neal and his cousin standing there. Neal frowned at the gun.

"Are all the guns really that necessary?"

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you," Sam growled. Neal jerked his head to Moz.

"Because he's your cousin?"

Sam gave a short laugh as Moz squirmed uncomfortably.

"I told you that wasn't going to convince him," Moz hissed. Neal ignored him and set his jaw stubbornly.

"I need to talk to Michael."

Sam let out another short laugh. "He's not here. He's out with Fiona, getting ready for the army of feds headed out way. Thank you very much for that, by the way."

Neal pursed his lips, glancing at the gun still aimed between his eyes. "Look, it wasn't my fault. Sure, it was Peter who called them in, but I had nothing to do with it."

"Mm-hmm" Sam noted. "What do you want, Caffrey?"

Neal seemed to relax minisculy. "The way I see it, you guys have two options. You can book it back to Miami and tell Michael's brother you're sorry. Or. You can solve this case before the suits arrive and _then_ book it back to Miami. And seeing as how you haven't left yet, I'm guessing you're going with option number two."

"Your point?"

"To get this case solved as quickly as possible, you're going to need all the help you can get." Neal continued. He indicated Moz and himself. "We'd like to offer you that help."

Sam's eyes flicked back and forth between his cousin and the con artist several times. Finally, he lowered his handgun and pulled out a phone from his pocket, handing it to Neal.

"Keep this on you at all times. Don't let your fed know you have it. Only use it--"

Neal waved him off, slipping the phone into his jacket pocket. "I know the drill."

Sam nodded curtly. "We'll call you if we decide to work with you."

Neal nodded back, satisfied. "Thank you."

A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so short. And I know there hasn't been much real action yet and I'm sorry about that, too. It's weird for me to not write a lot of action, trust me. But there's going to be some real good action very, very soon. So. :)

I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had a huge Latin exam, plus I've gotten really excited for another story I'm writing. Ready for the shameless plug? Monsters. It's epic.

"I don't like it," Fi declared stubbornly, folding her arms as she dropped onto the foot of the bed. Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's a surprise."

"I don't like it, either, Fi," Michael said, eyes faraway. "But I trust him."

Fi looked incredulous. "He's on the fed's leash!" she exclaimed. Michael nodded.

"But he's on our side. Obviously though he's got himself wrapped around the fed's finger, he can get around Burke. And wants to."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Fi asked hotly.

"He was sincere, Fi, trust me," Sam cut in. Fi glared at him.

"We don't have much of an option, Fi," Michael told her, eyes still staring out the dark window. The pressure of the situation was pounding on him, hard but silent pressure building steadily around his ears.

Fi let out a short laugh and pulled her knees under herself, pulling herself to her full height from the knees up. "We could shoot him."

Finally Michael looked at her, giving her a stern glare. "If this goes bad, you do what you want with him."

Fi's eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

Michael's mouth twisted. "It might console Nate a bit if we have to go back without Ruby."

"Ruth," Sam corrected instinctively. "So we're working with him?"

Michael nodded. "And your cousin. I'll call them in the morning."

XxXxX

Though the sun had just barely peeked over the skyscrapers of Chicago, Neal was already awake and ready for the day when the phone Sam had given him rang. Before it even finished it's first ring, Neal had answered it.

"Neal Caffrey."

"Bring all the information you've got on this case and Mozzie with you to our hotel," Michael ordered. "Be here in twenty minutes."

XxXxX

Michael opened the door to admit Neal and Moz into the hotel room. He could easily read the look of relief when both of them realized he wasn't holding a gun to their heads this time. Instead, after he shut the door securely behind them, he held out his hand for Neal to shake. Neal glanced at it cautiously.

"If we're going to work together, we need to be able to trust each other," Michael explained. "Can we do that?"

Neal hesitated for a moment longer before taking Michael's hand firmly and shaking. "We can if you can."

Michael nodded shortly. "Far as we can tell," he started, getting right to the point, "this ring has been hitting major cities in the nation at random, kidnapping about five married women with no connection in each city in the space of about two weeks."

Neal nodded, glancing around at Sam and Fiona. Sam was staring at Moz, who was staring back at him, both of them looking annoyed and slightly awkward. Fiona was staring at Neal and making a point of letting him know she was. Neal got the feeling if he made one slip, she wouldn't hesitate to snap his neck.

"We've figured that out, too. They've gotten four women here in Chicago already--"

"Four?" Sam interrupted. He glanced at Michael. "We only knew of three."

Neal nodded. "Johanna Mickleson, Evelyn Roberts, Lynne White and Lea Tucker. Tucker was the girl from yesterday."

"How did we miss Lynne White?" Sam asked, still throwing glances at Michael, as if he could answer the question. Neal smiled tightly.

"They're trying to keep that one quiet."

"Why?" Fiona asked, keeping her eyes fixed. Moz tried to hide a snort with a cough and answered the question for Neal.

"She's a spy."

Sam and Fiona both coughed loudly in surprise. Michael's expression didn't change and Neal could see the cogs whirling in his head.

"Do you know her?" he asked. Michael's head jerked up and he held Neal's eyes for a moment.

"I might," he replied. "I'd have to look into it more. But that still doesn't help us."

Neal shook his head in agreement. "We haven't seen this in any of the other cities, but Peter and I noticed that the locations of the kidnappings have a pattern," he said, pulling out a map of the city from his jacket and laying it out on the desk. Michael came up next to him to look as Neal pointed.

"It could be complete coincidence, but if the pattern holds, the next kidnapping should happen in this general area. It's a more middle class end of town."

Michael nodded thoughtfully. "We could set up bait," he said. "It's messy and has a high chance of not working but..."

"It's all we've got," Neal agreed. "We don't have much time."

Michael straightened and without turning, asked, "Fi, how'd you like to be married to me?"

Fi's face just about split from the grin on her lips. However, Neal spoke before she could fully express her views on this prospect.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea."

Fi's shoulders fell with a huff and she glared at Neal.

"Why _not_?"

Neal straightened up and gestured at Michael. "You've got suits on the hunt for you. Putting you out there in public wouldn't be a good idea."

Michael seemed a little peeved by this as well.

"Who do you suggest, then? Sam?"

Neal shook his head. "He's associated with you and they know it."

"Same with Fi," Michael pointed out. Neal shrugged.

"Yeah, but we don't have much choice. She's the only female we've got unless you want to ask Peter for back up." Neal watched as Michael's jaw turned to stone in annoyance, knowing exactly what the burned spy thought of that idea.

"I'm not pretending to be married to the weasel," Fiona huffed quietly. Moz looked up, looking like he wasn't sure whether to be grateful or offended. Neal chuckled.

"I don't think Moz could handle it, either, Miss Glennanne," he assurred her, walking closer to her. "You'll just have to deal with living with me for a while."

Neal could practically see the smoke coming from Fiona's ears.

A/N: Tehehe.

I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Whoa! Who's lucky? YOU'RE lucky! Two chapters in two days! Dude!! :D This one was hard to write simply because there was so much going on at the same time. It was difficult to figure out how I wanted to split it up. I think I like what I did, though.

Fiona wasn't sure if she'd ever been so annoyed in her life. Sure, she'd been angrier before. Hell, she'd blown things up for the simple reason that she was angry! But this... This was like a thousand mosquitos buzzing around her, a constant beeping from an unknown source and five Sam Axes all rolled into one.

And she had to act like she was _married_ to the man! Smug, charming and... and... annoying! Yes, he was extremely handsome, but he _knew _it!

Fiona had suggested to Michael that her and Caffrey's marriage didn't necessarily have to be a happy marriage but Michael had shot that down. He had pointed out that all of the kidnappings had been of women in at least marginally happy marriages and that Fiona would easily make it seem like she and Caffrey were on the verge of divorce.

So here Fiona was, in a cozy middle class town house in Chicago, pretending to be married to Neal Caffrey.

Over all, it was a rather uninteresting day. It was a Sunday so Neal was home from work as a middle school teacher. He spent the day grading homework while Fiona cleaned the apartment. The entire time, Michael, Sam and Moz sat outside and across the street in a stolen car, watching the building like hawks.

IN the evening, Neal and Fiona had a little tussle about who would cook dinner. Fiona won and Neal grudgingly began to make some pasta for the two of them.

The came the knock at the door.

Both Neal and Fiona froze, staring at each other momentarily. Neal moved to the door as Fiona fingered the dagger hidden beneath her skirt. Neal cracked open the door and Fiona watched as his back straightened at the sight of whatever was out there. Slowly, he opened the door completely.

"Alex?"

XxXxX

"I'm bored."

Michael glared at Sam, who looked grim. With a sigh, Sam looked to the backseat where Moz was.

"You didn't have to come along," Sam told his cousin. "You could've helped sell Caffrey's cover story to Burke."

Moz laughed humorlessly. "The suit doesn't exactly trust me."

"Would've been more interesting--"

"Guys," Michael interrupted. "Fi and Caffrey've got company."

Sam and Moz shut up, peering to the town house through the darkness. Michael began to describe the visitor.

"Female, in her thirties, dark hair--"  
"Crap," Moz breathed. Both Sam and Michael stopped and stared at Moz, who winced.

"She's an old friend of Neal's."

"Dammit," Michael bit, peering back at the woman. Caffrey had opened the door by now and was talking to her.

"Mike, if she blows their cover--"  
"I know, Sam!" Michael barked. "Let's give Caffrey a minute, see if he can deal with her on his own."

Moz coughed back a scornful chuckle, quickly silencing when he received death glares from both of the other men in the car. It was silent for a minutes or two before Michael growled, reaching a hand back to grab his SIG.

"Mozzie, you stay in the car--"

"Gladly."

"--Sam, with me."

Sam gave a curt nod as he grabbed his own handgun. Michael pushed open the car door and stepped out He started towards the apartment, freezing when bright car lights blinded him. Throwing up a hand to shield his eyes, he squinted in the direction of the lights, trying to make out who it was. He flinched when the gunfire started.

"Mike!" Sam bellowed from the other side of the car. As Michael dove back into the car and turned it on, he was able to make out the guys in suits shooting at them. It wasn't the kidnappers. Somehow, the feds had found him.

XxXxX

"Hello, Neal," Alex greeted, smirking. Neal didn't return the smile. He glanced over her shoulder, trying to make out the car Michael, Sam and Moz were in through the darkness.

"What are you doing in Chicago?" Neal hissed, trying to pull her inside. Alex brushed his hand off her arm.

"I was wondering the same thing about you," she said, still smirking. She caught a glimpse of Fiona glaring at her and raised an eyebrow. "Who's your friend?"

"Alex, you can't be here right now," Neal said, voice low and urgent. Alex didn't seem to get the urgency of the situation, however.

"Does your FBI friend know you're here?"

"Alex," Neal hissed through gritted teeth. He could see Sam and Michael, now, and they were getting out of the car, presumably to get rid of Alex. There was nothing Neal wanted less than to get Alex mixed up in this already uncomfortably sticky situation.

Several things happened at once. A car, van , truck, some sort of vehicle's lights turned on, blindingly bright after being accustomed to the dark of the night. Gunshots rang through the air and both Neal and Alex jumped, Neal grabbing her by the shoulders and shoving her inside. Alex stumbled into Fiona, preventing Fi from running out to return the gunfire.

Neal stood outside on the porch step for a moment, unsure of what to do. Finally, he bellowed at Alex and Fiona to stay there, hissing at Fiona to not blow their cover yet, and bolted to help Michael. By the time he got to the street, however, the stolen car had whirled around, and was speeding away. Neal stared after the car, unaware of the continuing gunfire for a moment, until suddenly, a burst of pain flooded his shoulder.

Letting out a cry, Neal fell to the ground, clutching at his shoulder as blood came seeping through his shirt, staining it a deep red. He continued to lay there, biting his bottom lip against the pain, as the men surrounded him. Neal glanced up to get a better look at his enemy, only to have a strong fist connect with the side of his head.

A/N: There you go! Neal whumpage!! Do you get the title now? The collar (Neal) gets burned? :D

I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the long break. The end of the semester is starting to sink in...

As the headlights of the black cars disappeared down a corner, Fiona turned away from the window, slipping the handgun she'd snatched into the back of her jeans. The mystery woman was staring at her but Fiona ignored her, hurrying back inside the home to find the stash of weapons she'd hidden away.

"What the hell just happened?" the woman asked, following her.

"Caffrey was captured," Fi replied without slowing down. The woman stopped her rampage after Fiona for a second.

"Shit."

Fiona coughed back a laugh before suddenly stopping as well, staring at the woman hard.

"Who the hell _are_ you?"

The woman's lips twitched into a smile. "Who are _you_?"

"I asked first."

"Oh, _that's_ mature."

"You blew our cover," Fiona growled. The woman paused, her eye raking up and down Fiona before she answered.

"Alex. I'm a friend of Neal's."

"Oh," Fiona commented mildly, sarcasm coating her tone. "Good."

Alex looked rather self-righteous in response. "What about you? You're not one of his FBI buddies, are you?"

Fi stared at her incredulously. "Those were feds out there just now!"

Alex blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Fi merely glared in reply. When her phone rang, she gratefully turned away to answer it. "Michael, they got Caffrey."

_"What? Why the hell--"_

"I don't know," Fi interrupted, ignoring the eyes she could feel fixed on the back of her head. "Maybe they didn't realize who he was, maybe they think they can get information out of him. Maybe they think you'll try to bail him out!" Fi's tone was full of dark humor at that last thought. She waited for a moment as Michael considered their next move.

_"Meet us at the Oak Street Beach in fifteen."_

After hanging up, Fiona turned back around to grab the weapons she felt she needed most, pointedly ignoring Alex. Fiona wasn't going to let yet another person screw this up. Alex, however, seemed to have other ideas.

"What's the plan?"

Fiona looked up. "The plan? You stay here. Or do whatever. I don't care."

Alex seemed amused. "I'm coming with you."

Fiona couldn't help herself. She laughed. "No, you're not," she stated firmly, walking to the door.

Alex crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest, moving to stand directly in Fiona's way. "If I got Neal into this, I'm going to help get him out."

Fiona didn't reply, stewing silently as she debated whether or not to shoot Alex now and be done with it. Finally, giving a low growl, she decided she'd let Michael take care of it. For now.

XxXxX

"Who's your friend?" Sam called as Fiona and Alex walked up to the boys. Moz caught Alex's eye and sighed heavily, walking up to her.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed. Alex didn't reply, simply giving Moz a brief hard stare before turning her attention back to Michael and Sam.

"She's _not_ my friend," Fiona said curtly, skipping to Michael's side. He placed a hand on her arm.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. Fi gave him an annoyed frown.

"I'm fine, Michael. You're the one the feds are after."

Michael smiled lightly in answer. Then he turned his focus back on Alex, business-like. "Who are you?"

"My name's Alex. I'm a friend of Neal's and I don't care what you say, I'm helping you get him back," she declared before anyone could make any sort of objection. Michael raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You have fun with that." He gestured to himself, Sam and Fi. "We don't have the capability to help Caffrey out."

"Yeah, we've got unresolved issues of our own to figure out," Sam chided. Alex looked incredulous.

"You're just going to let him—"

"It's his own fault the feds were there," Fi muttered, loud enough for Alex to hear. Alex paused, intrigued by this bit of information.

"Okay..." she said slowly. "What's going on?"

Michael shrugged. "We were working on the same case and decided we could help each other out."

"However," Fi interrupted, continuing for him, "Michael's not exactly supposed to be in Chicago so there were problems with the whole 'friends with the feds' thing."

Alex laughed humorlessly. "I know the feeling."

Michael raised an eyebrow at the statement but continued the explanation. "Agent Burke, I'm assuming you know him? He informed his bosses that I'm here and they apparently tracked us down."

"And now they have Caffrey," Sam finished.

Alex didn't speak for a moment, eyes shifting from Michael to Fiona, then Sam, then Moz, and finally back to Michael.

"And you're not going to help him out because...?"

"It's his own fault!" Fi exclaimed, taking a step forward. Michael rested a calming hand on her shoulder.

"We need to focus on the case," Michael told Alex firmly. "Then we need to get out of Chicago. If you want to help Caffrey out, be my guest."

Alex seemed furious, eyes flicking back and forth rapidly between Sam, Fiona and Michael.

"Mozzie, I think we need to talk to Burke."

Moz jumped a few inches into the air at the sudden cutting tone in Alex's voice but didn't hesitate to follow her away from the Miamians. As they left, Sam turned to Michael.

"You two want to hang out here for a while? I'll go find us a place to stay for the night since the hotel is probably compromised."

Michael nodded in agreement. "Call me when you've got a place."

"Will do, Mikey!" Sam called as he hurried away. Once he was out of sight, Michael turned to Fiona, placing strong hands on her arms. She glanced at them, wondering what was the matter.

"You," Michael said forcefully but quietly, "need to calm down."

Fi looked up to meet his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"The moment you met Mozzie, Caffrey and Alex, you've itched to shoot them."

"And that's... new?" Fi asked, trying to brush him off. Michael placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him again.

"Fi."

Fiona mumbled under her breath before nodding briefly. "Fine. I'll tone it down a bit."

Michael smiled, a smile somewhere between amused and satisfied. Fiona finally succeeded in brushing him off and stepped back, placing her hands on her hips.

"So. What's the plan?"

A/N: Bahaha. I love the Alex/Fi interaction, I don't know about you.

I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!


End file.
